


the breath that passed from you to me

by scrapbullet



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet





	the breath that passed from you to me

Heart beat drums ominous beneath the surface of his flesh, like wide palms on washed skins stretched over wood that glistens, lacquered and unmarred in the moonlight. He stands watch, stalwart and true with his head bowed and his chest heaving and filled to bursting with an emotion that he cannot name, cannot hope to recognise.

The White Tree is bright upon his armour and the tears in his eyes track down his cheeks as he looks out upon the ruin of his country, of his home, and breathes.

He breathes, and shall march out to his death come morning.


End file.
